The present invention relates to an elongated frame for releasably-supporting printed circuit boards to be galvanized.
Devices for holding printing circuit boards during the galvanization process in the galvanization bath have been known. One of such frames has been disclosed in DE-OS 31 16 897. The holding means in this conventional disclosure is formed by capstan-head screws which are pulled by hand and pressed against the edges of printed circuit boards. Such manual operations are bothersome. Since acid remainders could be found on such holding means the operator is required to wear protective gloves. Inasmuch as these holding elements should carry out not only the holding function but also should transmit galvanizing current to the printed circuit boards, a further disadvantage of conventional holding means resides in that current-transmitting contacts of the tips of the capstan-head screws are small relative to the plates being held. Thereby a very damaging voltage drop occurs at these spots of the current transmission. It should be noted that galvanizing baths operate with low voltage of GV.